


Truth Is More Painful Than Fiction

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Bros Week 2018, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: For Science Bros Week 2018Prompt: Fiction





	Truth Is More Painful Than Fiction

"Hulk made a friend? See, I told you he was a big cream puff. He certainly likes the ladies, doesn't he."

Bruce snorted, "From what Thor tells me, Hulk smiled, even laughed with her." An almost whistful expression came over him when he admitted, "I didn't get to spend much time with her, but she was...an experience. Much like you," Bruce teased. "I really hope she made it through all of," he waved his hand in disgust, "this."

Tony smirked. "Did she like you, too? Do I need to worry if she finds her way to this planet?"

"You have nothing to fear, dear. I didn't have a lot of time to make much of an impression on her. She didn't even know who I was until the last moment that I saw her."

Tony was confused. "Wait, in two years she never figured out your connection to Jolly Green? Were you hiding it from her?"

This was going to be hard to tell Tony. Bruce had trouble meeting his eyes. "Well...Hulk was kinda hiding me from her. And from everyone, actually. I didn't meet Valkyrie until our last day on Sakaar."

Tony sincerely hoped that he was jumping to conclusions. Taking huge leaps to wild theories. What he was piecing together couldn't possible be true. "What are you saying, Bruce? You're not trying to tell me that Hulk kept you under for two solid years, are you?"

"That's pretty much it." Bruce was embarrassed to admit such weakness. 

He then went on to tell Tony a saga cobbled together from Thor's recounts to him, as well as from Bruce's own experiences. The more he divulged, the more Tony expected Bruce to suddenly shout 'April Fool!', for surely this was a work of fiction. A tall tale. A horror story. No man could have actually endured this. Or should have. Especially not his Bruce.

"It took seeing familiar, friendly faces, as well as an enormous amount of effort, for me to break free." Bruce shrugged his shoulders involuntarily. "I didn't know if I'd be able to come back again, but I had to help Thor's people, Tony. I had to." 

Overwhelmed with the realization that it all was indeed true, Tony suddenly panicked. He reached out and pulled Bruce to him with such force that the impact blew the breath right out of Bruce. Tony held him close and sputtered, "I didn't know, Bruce. In the street. With Thanos' henchmen. I didn't know. You didn't tell me. I never would have asked you to... Please tell me you know that!"

Bruce was able to twist his head enough to leave a small kiss on Tony's neck. "Of course I know that."

Tony eased his grip on Bruce enough so that he could look him in the eye. "Promise me you won't leave out critical details in the future. I don't care if the earth is burning all around us. Nothing is more important. Talk to me. Make me listen."

Bruce was never more sure that he'd made the right decision in following his heart instead of his head when he first met Tony. "I'll do my best to keep you informed."

Tony was never more sure that the moniker of Strongest Avenger belonged to Bruce alone.


End file.
